


waking up in the morning

by beizanten



Series: Batman wonderwoman challenge [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten
Summary: i take Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne fic request





	waking up in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> take Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne fic request. it might take a month or two

It was so warm… Diana felt herself cuddling a warm body, legs entangled. She felt at home, something she only felt when she was in Themyscira. As consciousness return, Diana opened his eyes and gazed up into the face of her devilishly handsome lover. 

Bruce was asleep next to her, under the duvet, his naked body wrapped tightly around Diana. Bruce’s body half covered by the sheets, hair over his face, eyes closed. Sunshine pours over Bruce's upper body, and the hard planes of his face and body made soft by sleep. The graceful lines and dips of his shoulders and collarbones covered with vicious marks of Diana’s teeth from the previous night, red and purple against Bruce’s tan skin. Somewhere in Diana’s brain, the leftover animal instinct purred. Bruce was achingly beautiful like this, naked and covered in all sorts of marks that screamed of her possession. 

 

Watching his husband now, Diana couldn’t imagine being without his husband, she loved him too much. 

Bruce’s eyelids fluttered as they started to open revealing oceanic blue eyes that held Diana entrance. His incredibly beautiful husband stared at her with such a loving gaze and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “I love you”.

 

Bruce’s voice, his scent, and his touch seeped into Diana’s soul, filling the emptiness in her heart.


End file.
